Emily in the Middle
Emily in the Middle is the fifteenth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot Donald and Douglas are called to Brendam Docks to deliver a very long load of steel pipes to Vicarstown, but begins arguing about pulling the long load, with Donald saying that they can pull it easily, whilst Douglas doubting that they could. As Thomas is leaving, he meets Emily, who is on her way to help the twins with the load. Thomas warns Emily about the twins notorious behavior of arguing with each other, of which she replies that she will be fine with. When Emily arrives and says that she will push the load from behind, Donald is more than happy to join her, whilst Douglas, not wanting to be left behind, agrees to come along and also to push from behind. Douglas bumps into Emily from behind before hooking up, and together, the long train begins to leave the docks. As they are puffing along, Douglas thanks Emily for helping them out, and Emily mistakenly calls Douglas Donald, in which he corrects her, followed by what he can describe about his twin. This makes Emily laugh, but as she laughs, her laughter echoes through the steel pipes, to Donald, who begins to overhear the conversation. As Douglas explains to Emily about Donald's accidents, and with Emily laughing so hard about it, it makes Donald so cross that he stops the train. He tries to shout back that he is not going any further, but Douglas and Emily are so far behind that they cannot hear him, so Donald uncouples, puffs back along the train and tells Douglas about the conversation and laughter between him and Emily. He also says that it was so lonely at the front, that he now wants to swap places with Douglas. Emily happily agrees, so Douglas uncouples, but as the twins are backing up, Toby with some trucks are coming from behind, and seeing the two engines in his way, he diverts into a siding, and crashes into the snow, causing him to have a snowy white beard. Donald and Douglas apologize to Toby, whilst Toby's driver helps to dig him out of the snow. When Douglas is going round to the front, a grumpy Gordon with his express has to stop, as the front of the steel pipe train is in the way of the express line at Suddery Junction. As the long train comes to Gordon's Hill, Donald asks Emily of what Douglas has been telling her, and she answers that it is more to do with the twins. Donald then tells her about Douglas' accident, of which make Emily laugh so hard, that her laughter went through the pipes, to Douglas, who overhearing stops the train halfway up the hill, uncouples and goes back to tell Donald that they are swapping back. Emily thinks this is getting silly, as an argument then begins to mount. Donald is uncoupled, goes onto the other line, and is chased up the hill by Douglas. But whilst the twins argue, Emily is left to hold the very long and heavy train, in which was starting to push her back down the hill. As the twins begin bumping into each other, a lump of coal falls from Donald's tender, and rolls down the hill, turning into a huge snowball. It is then that the twins realize the runaway train with Emily at the end, and the snowball, that they stop arguing and begin to chase after them. The giant snowball knocks Emily off the tracks, and when the twins arrive, they begin to argue of who's fault it is until Emily whistles loudly to stop the arguing. She scolds them saying that she was trying to help them, and if they can stop arguing for one minute, then they will know that she now really needs their help. Harvey then comes to help Emily back on the tracks, just as the still snow bearded Toby, James and Gordon come by. Gordon sniffs and says that it was the twin's fault for the accident. The twins are about to blame each other, when they finally come to even ground to blame themselves. At Vicarstown, as Thomas is leaving the station with some trucks, he sees Emily now in front, pulling the long steel pipe train. Thomas asks Emily of how she handled things with the twins, she answers that it is fine now, and that she has learned in future to never be in the middle of the twins whenever they start an argument. Far at the back, Donald and Douglas happily explained that they should have let Emily be in front, and them be at the back in the first place, then they start to argue about their agreements. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Harvey (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Suddery Junction * Gordon's Hill * Vicarstown Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon and Salty * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Donald * Joe Mills as Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Donald * William Hope as Toby * Joe Mills as Douglas * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * The stories Donald and Douglas tell Emily are references to the second season episode, Break Van, the sixth season episode, Twin Trouble and the twentieth season episode, Love Me Tender. * This episode marks the third time in which an engine is hit by a snowball, the first being the eighth season episode, Percy's New Whistle and the second being the thirteenth season episode, Snow Tracks. * This episode marks Vicarstown station's first appearance in an episode. * This episode features the largest amount of wagons, totaling twenty-five altogether. * At Brendam Docks, Carly is absent from her gantry rails and Big Mickey lacks his face, meaning that this episode likely takes place before Cranky at the End of the Line. Goofs * William Hope is credited in the UK end credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * At Brendam Docks, there are a few goofs/animation errors with these being: ** Cranky is missing from his usual spot until the last scene of Brendam Docks. ** Some of the ships at Brendam Docks are floating above the waterline. * Douglas has Donald's whistle sound when he stops on the hill. * At multiple spots in the episode, Donald and Douglas are not coupled to Emily. * After Emily derails, Donald and Douglas switch voices, but switch back to their original ones afterwards. * At the docks and on Gordon's Hill, Donald and Douglas somehow turn around to face each other without a turntable. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Christmas On Sodor (Direct-to-Home Video) Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video